dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Falathrim
The allied clans of seagoing people, bound to the ocean rather than any solid ground. They are ancient tribes, and know the ways of the water better than anyone else. History Falathrim means “coastal people”. The name dates to the era when they established seaside cities along the unclaimed coast of Sezant. Though they no longer occupy those cities, and are as comfortable far from the sight of solid land as dwarves are underground, the name has stuck. Ancient History The Allied Clans The Consolidation War The Golden Age of the Alliance The Return of the Brotherhood The Return to the Sea The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Era Geography The Falathrim no longer occupy any land. Their territory is the open ocean. For a time, the Falathrim built cities along the northwestern coast of Sezant, along the unclaimed coastline surrounding the territories of the Jungle Tribes. These areas were abandoned during the War of Three Empires, and the Falathrim returned to nomadically wandering the sea, though their capital city came with them. City-on-the-Sea is literally exactly what it sounds. Once bound to the coast of Sezant, this floating conglomerate of waterborn buildings wanders the open ocean, and acts as the seat of government for the Falathrim. Politics and Government ROriginating from a society of seafarers, the Falathrim operate under a vaguely naval structure. There are seven clans, each clan containing multiple fleets with hundreds of ships. Because the ultimate authority on board a ship is the ship’s captain, all Falasi senior ranks are considered to be simply higher ranks of captain. At the very top is the Captain of Captains, also known as the First Captain. They command the entire Falathrim people, and wield great authority. However, the Falathrim are a democratic people, and the First Captain is elected for seven year terms (honouring the seven clans). Anyone may be elected First Captain, but if the council of Clan Captains should decide that the First Captain is not performing their duties adequately, they may be removed prematurely. Beneath the First Captain are the Clan Captains. Each commands one of the seven clans of the Falathrim; the Shark Clan, the Turtle Clan, the Octopus Clan, the Whale Clan, the Otter Clan, the Lobster Clan, and the Snail Clan. Like the First Captain, the seven Clan Captains are chosen by populace vote from among their people. If the First Captain can be equated to a King, then the Clan Captains are like Princes or Dukes. Each Clan is divided into several fleets; there is no set number or size of fleets, each clan organizes themselves as they see fit. Each is commanded by a Fleet Captain, equivalent in rank to an Admiral from other nation’s navies, or perhaps a Count from the royal lines. Fleets are further subdivided into squads, each commanded by a Squad Captain, who can be seen as the equal of a Commodore or Baron. Beneath them, each ship is commanded by its own captain. The Captain of a ship is its ultimate authority, subject only to the laws set by senior Captains above them. There are other positions within the higher rank structure, all of them some variant of captain. The governor of City-on-the-Sea is given the rank of City Captain, considered to be of equal rank to a Fleet Captain, but belonging to no one Clan, instead answering directly to the First Captain. Also, one individual may be appointed to be the First Captain’s grand marshall or admiral, in charge of all military matters, even directing Clan Captains during times of war; this position is appropriately known as the War Captain. Economy As a seafaring nation, the Falathrim provide a great deal of fish and other products of the ocean, such as seaweed and coral. They are also known for being great weavers; rope, nets and sailcloth are some of their more utilitarian goods, but the cloth they produce for clothing is known for its wide variety of bright and beautiful colours and patterns. The other thing the Falathrim are known for, unsurprisingly, is shipbuilding. Though they must often buy or bow or dry docks in port cities, the craftsmanship of a Falathrim built vessel is incredible. In addition to the wide variety of ships built by other nations, the Falathrim keep a close secret of the techniques used to build the Falathrim Razors. These ships are small, but unbelievably fast and maneuverable, far outclassing anything built by any other nation. To make all these amazing things, however, the Falathrim must rely on trade with the various land-based kingdoms to obtain raw materials. Wood for ships, plant and animal fibres for weaving, and metal for just about anything come almost exclusively through trade. For metal in particular, the Falathrim are more likely to obtain finished goods than raw materials. There are few smiths on board the ships, and even fewer are capable of providing large-scale creations. Gold and silver smiths are more common, but there is little iron or steel worked by the Falathrim into anything larger than a knife. Demographics The Falathrim are a nation made up of almost every known race. Elves, humans and half-elves are most common, making up perhaps 60% of the population in equal portions. Then come gnomes and halflings, each contributing another 10% or so. The rest are a mix of half-orcs, draconum, those warforged who are drawn to the sea, a few water Genasi, even some minotaurs. The only race that is notably missing from the Falasi mixture is the dwarves, who are notoriously uncomfortable in boats, much preferring to have solid ground beneath their feet. Culture Falasi culture is based entirely around the sea. Traditionally, Falasi children are born on the water (preferably salt water, but in a pinch any lake or river will do), and when they die, Falasi sailors are buried at sea as well, returned to the waters that gave them life. To be a member of the Falathrim is to beleive in their way of life, and to contribute to the crew. One does not need to be born Falasi to join a crew, rather they must simply demonstrate a willingness to serve and contribute to the wellbeing of the ship. Many citizens of other nations who feel the pull of the sea will join the crew of a passing ship, and live the rest of their life as a welcomed member of the Falathrim Clans. While ships often contain family units, it is common for children who come of age to leave and join the crews of other ships, in order to avoid inbreeding and stagnant bloodlines. Also, while some ships’ crews are composed mostly or entirely of one race, many have a mix, to better benefit from the diverse strengths that each race can bring. List of Rulers Category:Nations